Super Smash Brothers Ultimate: Stars Appeared
by Get Ganondorf A Doctor
Summary: Mario always believed in enjoying life slowly with the people you love. After a great threat destroys his world and separates him from these characters, he stands by Kirby to restore life to how he once knew it. People can only endure so much. Will Mario crack under pressure? Or will he and Kirby overcome this new challenge?
1. Chapter 1: Greetings

_**Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on this, I loved World of Light but the whole time my brother and I were playing it we both kept making up different stories and plots for it. The actual story was pretty open ended without many cutscenes, and so this fanfiction is just one of my interpretations of the actual plot. Of course, I added my own little spin to some of the concepts. It's a little angsty at times, but I hope you all enjoy!**_

Chapter 1: Greetings

If there was one thing Mario was best at, it was experiencing the world slowly. With every step he felt the ground move beneath him, every bite he tasted each ingredient, and he'd have a name for every star in the sky. At night, he liked to stroll past every home and enjoy the cool breeze of autumn, the warm spells of spring. The quietness of the night was his favorite part of his little 'Smash Ville,' as the children liked to call it. In the very center of town was where the moon shone the brightest, and so often he'd rest by the plaza fountain and watch the stars and moon. Alone, a quiet recharge, though once or twice he found Luigi by his side. It was beautiful, seeing how this little town grew over the years. The initial joy of watching Peach waltz through the gates, several toads helping her with all her bags, followed by the shock of Bowser storming through, he held tight onto those feelings. Every year the town was only getting bigger, closer.

The sting of losing fellow smashers was healed this year by everyone's sudden reunion. Though the official move in date was only three days ago, veterans and newcomers alike were still getting all their things together. The paved streets were littered with boxes and belongings, old guest mattresses thrown to the pavement now that so many smashers were returning to their old homes. Mario took it all in: Link happily introducing his younger incarnation to his toon iteration, pokemon trainer embracing an eager Pichu, Snake eyeing up every discarded box with a shine in his eyes. In the sudden rush, the ceremonies that blurred by to introduce everyone, and the excitement of new fighters, everyone found themselves scrambling to begin organizing tournaments. Frantic, quick paced tourneys, all in hopes of seeing one another's skills. Anyone could win, that was what Mario believed. Once the afternoon would come he'd always stop by the bulletin board and check the posted match ups. He hadn't won a single tourney since everyone's returned, though with each start up he found himself inching towards the semi-finals. Today, though, Mario found a different colored sheet. Instead of being greeted with the usual white printer paper he found hard purple card stock, names written sporadically in shades of blue, green, red, yellow... Ah! His eyes finally fell upon the bold text: **Team Tourney**. Well, at first he felt his heart stir. He couldn't recall the last time they had done anything like that. It was always exciting, getting to partner up with others you may not know so well. So he scanned the sheet with an eager gloved finger, going over every bracket, every name. Of course he was in the final bracket, he thought with a little laugh, and then he saw who he was partnered with.

 **[Team MARIO and GANONDORF]**

"Oh," Mario muttered aloud, feeling his stomach drop. Rumors were just rumors of course, and there were plenty surrounding him just like anyone else, but his track record wasn't exactly clean. Now, no grudges, Mario reminded himself, both he and Bowser repented for the past. Even if everyone struggled to understand their actions, he was in the very front of the crowd, arms open and a smile on his face. He promised he believed them, he couldn't go back on his word. Even if Ganondorf had such an intense stare...

The tourney would be in a few days, and he knew little about his partner. Despite the past, despite how Mario made sure to speak with every neighbor every so often, he knew little about Ganondorf. How could they have synergy, fight in time to one another's beat, if they barely exchanged greetings? Fighting without teamwork was miserable, and so he woke up extra early that morning and headed straight for the Dinning Hall. It wasn't required for everyone to eat there, but it was easier to eat all together there so most people gathered there. The only types to avoid it were the quiet and the anxious, and Mario, who only ever truly saw Ganondorf on the battlefield, decided to trust his gut on who he was: loud. When he fought he was aggressive, powerful, so he probably enjoyed an area full of similar energy. Besides, from what he could remember Bowser and Dedede usually followed him around so they probably ate together here. He waited patiently with folded hands, smiling at the door. When Ganondorf comes in, he decided, they'd order together and slowly learn about themselves throughout the meal. In his pocket he glanced over a list of ice breakers and conversation starters. He might not be quick to open up, Mario knew that, and so he was sure to prepare for everything. Everything, of course, except that Ganondorf wouldn't actually come. He realized that as soon as 11 o'clock hit and the hall was empty. Ah, well, maybe Ganondorf was just a Skip Breakfast sort of guy. With newfound reassurance Mario ordered himself some eggs and continued to wait. Lunch was rolling around soon, some of the early birds were even returning already for their meal. Link and Pit, to be specific. They had a quick stride to them, Link always glancing back with a smile as they talked and swung the hall doors open.

"Oh, Mario! Back in here early, huh?" Pit greeted with a grin.

"Yup, I suppose you could say that."

"Did you check the bulletin board?" Link pulled up a chair by Mario's side. "Just noticed they posted a new tournament. I think it was put up yesterday."

"Yea, I saw it. So exciting, we're getting to try another team tourney! They're my favorite."

"I'm just as pumped!" With a dull thud Pit had sat himself down across the duo, finger wagging in both of their faces. "Link's on my team, we've been training all day! Lady Palutena was even kind enough to set up this obstacle course for me and Pitto to practice flying! I did wonderful." The lad leaned back far in his chair, a proud smile stretched across his face. Link could only shake his head.

"You nearly broke your arm."

"Just some small kinks in my style, I'll get it down in time for the tournament! Though the sky did feel weird today."

"Don't let Fox psych you out. He was probably just messing with you, making you paranoid. We're against him and Villager in the first round after all."

"Did Fox notice something wrong?" Mario finally chimed in.

"He said to me earlier that the sky looked off. I've had the jitters since."

"Oh," was all he could think to say. Just before silence could settle over them, Mario finally decided to ask, "have any of you seen Ganondorf around? Does he eat here, or does he prefer to eat at home? Or at all...?"

"Why do you care?" Link's voice became sharp, firm.

"Well, we're partners for the tourney and I was hoping to get to know him a little better? Even Bowser and I know each other like the back of our hands. Team tourneys are about getting to know each other, right?"

"I wouldn't waste your time. He won't open up," Pit said.

"You don't know till you've tried."

"True, but he's a different case." Link's gaze had fallen out the long hall windows. "Ganondorf just wasn't... I don't even know how to word this, he just wasn't made to be social. He's here to fight, and he's here to cause trouble. Like in my world. He's just there to be, you know, trouble."

"That doesn't sound right at all," Mario frowned. "He has King Dedede and Bowser. Bowser even mentioned to me off hand they all hang out sometimes."

"They're a delusional bunch, those three. Evil using evil using evil... and then calling it friendship. Even though _I know_ Ganondorf would never call them his friends. He isn't capable of loving people that way."

Mario shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He should have expected an answer like that, it was Link after all. it was just strange, seeing their relationship, the hate in both their eyes whenever they had to cross paths. It was unfamiliar to Mario. Bowser was more than a foe. They were playful rivals, nothing ever as serious as what Hyrule dealt with.

"Either way, I should at least check that Ganondorf knows we're partners. He might want to train."

Link let out a low hum, sinking into his seat. "... Check his house. He never eats in the Dinning Hall. And don't waste your energy on him. If he isn't cooperating, just leave. He's stubborn..."

Unlike the quietness of night, daytime in Smash Ville was rather bustling. It had to be with so many faces. Everyone, or mostly everyone, would be up and about. He could faintly hear Fox's ship flying past. The children would blur past, sometimes with Olimar in tow, sometimes just him chasing them down with bundles of pikmin in his arms laughing. The world was always loud in the morning, but as he found himself inching closer and closer to where Ganondorf stayed he noticed everyone's voices were just a little softer here. His door was tall, his house plain. He barely added to what he was given. And Mario suddenly felt deep in his gut a strange feeling.

He had to knock, couldn't just stand there forever. Mario gently grazed his knuckle against the door, which was swiftly swung open and nearly knocked him off the steps.

"What, what's up?" Bowser was standing there, arms crossed in the doorway. Was he spending time with Ganondorf? Maybe what Link said was just untrue then. With newfound hope, Mario straightened himself up.

"Oh, um, is Ganondorf home? I need to talk with him."

"Why?" There was something in the blank way Bowser stared at him, eyebrow cocked and head tilted that only made Mario feel more worried.

"Well, in the Team Tourney, we're partners. I just wanted to make sure he knew."

"Oh, yea, I think he mentioned something like that."

"So, ah, can I come in, or...?"  
"Just stay there, I'll see if he wants to talk."

He stood there for only about three minutes, door just cracked open a little. Voices, a groan, foot steps... Heavy foot steps. Mario put on a pleasant smile.

"Do you need something from me?" Seeing him now made Mario realize just how little he spoke with Ganondorf. Since moving in day, in fact, they haven't spoken a word. And his long, curled up hair was once again cut short, and Mario struggled to recall if this was the first time he had seen the old style back again.

"No, no, not at all," Mario said it quickly, a panicked look shining in his eyes. "I just wanted to say hi to my team mate, is all."

"Ah. Hello." He offered only a small wave before trying to close his door.

"And, well, actually," Mario went on, stuffing his foot in the doorway. "We don't really talk much, right? We should get to know each other so we can fight better."

"No need. I can take care of all the fighting."

"Eh?"

"I can carry the team fine. You won't have to bother yourself." Though his tone was rough he meant it with pride, a factual statement. He was strong, he could take two at once. Mario could just chip in now and then. "So, leave now."

"I know you're strong and all, but that isn't the point of the tournament! It isn't about winning."

"The description on the bulletin says it is to see who's the strongest victor."

"Well, pardon my French but that's a load of bologna. I really would like to be your friend, Ganondorf! This teaming up made me realize I talk to everyone in town except you, and I'd like to change that."

"Hm..." Ganondorf studied his face carefully, a crafted scowl on his own. "You've always been more sociable than your brother."

"You can't hold that against him, he still isn't that strong with his English."

"Even after all these years?"

"Italian'll always be our first language. He just isn't confident enough to practice his English and Japanese out loud."

"Hm." Another soft grunt. "... I'll consider it." He finally said, and Mario finally pulled his foot from the doorway.

The night was quick to come after that. Once the sun had set came the bustling of night, and once the moon was dimly lighting the streets came the silence Mario came to love. His spot by the water fountain had a storm of stars above him, and he recalled each name in silence. Stars, so many stars, so much light for the night sky. As his gloved finger traced the many constellations, a soft rustle just barely scratched at his ear drum. Soft, shuffling... He turned, peering down the path.

"Ganondorf?"

"Don't look so excited," he said sharply. "I'm simply here to ask a question."

He sat himself beside Mario, gazing up at the sky with furrowed brows.

"A question?"

"Yes, something's been bothering me, and you don't strike me the type to judge."

"Of course not." Tearing his gaze from the stars Mario smiled politely Ganondorf's way.

"It's about the sky... It looks off, doesn't it?"

Mario squinted up at each star, frowning. "If you mean more beautiful, than yes. Many new stars, I think."

"That's not normal."

"Nothing's normal in Smash Ville," Mario said with a laugh, but Pit's words were haunting him. Fox had noticed something off as well.

"I'll be blunt: I think something awful is going to happen tomorrow. The sky, it doesn't look right..."

Mario searched his face for a grin, a glimmer, any hint that this was simply a prank. But Ganondorf's eyes remained fixed on the sky, shining with morbid curiosity.

"Maybe we're just tired, seeing things."

"Maybe..."

They sat there for a long time, just gazing at every inch of the sky. Finally, Ganondorf rose.

"That was all. Thank you for answering."

"No problem." But before Ganondorf could make it out of sight, he called out, "Ganondorf?"

"Yes?"

He could still hear that soft, that casual _Though the sky did feel weird today._ At first he wanted to laugh. But now a second person felt quite strange. And soon a third would as well, Mario feared, his own gut finding the sky suddenly unnatural. He tried to push the odd feeling aside. Things were better now.

"Watch yourself tomorrow. Just in case."

Things were better now.

"I will. Goodnight."

Things were better now.

Weren't they?


	2. Chapter 2: Warmth

**Chapter 2: Warmth**

The morning will come. Mario has said those words to Luigi countless times. Whenever his younger brother found himself in the midst of a panic attack, Mario always said in a gentle voice: _La matina volera venire._ Nights are never forever, the morning will come and the day can start again. Mario just never thought that the night could disappear.

Everything blurred together that day. It was tiresome yesterday. The night had left him sick, and so he wanted to sleep in. Just an extra hour, his mind needed the rest. Once or twice he awoke to voices, shuffling outside his window, but his body refused to move and so he'd plunge back into a deep sleep. Deep, buried in a dream where he stood by the fountain. The stars were so beautiful... They were falling, shining, crashing down... He awoke with a start as Luigi frantically shook him awake.

"M-Mario! Mario, abbiamo un problema..!" (Mario, we have a problem..!)

But Mario was still exhausted. He couldn't even remember what he said back. He just knew they were out the door, frantic and holding onto one another. Luigi was shaking, trembling, and his hands could barely grasp his brother's. There was too much going on in the world, it was overflowing. Everyone was rushing around, herding all towards the large gates leading outside of town. Up in arms, he could only assume they were all fleeing. He forced himself to gaze up. Somehow, for some reason, the stars were still in the morning sky. Shining, twinkling, taunting...

"Mario..."

"Sarà va bene," (It will be ok), Mario said with a reassuring smile, but his own voice had began to crack. He was right. As they blurred past Ganondorf's home the only thing on his mind was the night prior. Had he already fled? Would he truly keep safe? Even as confusion and fear weighed down his shoulders he pushed forward. He could hear Kirby above, flying past. Just another star in the sky. He could see Link just a little ways ahead, and so he ran to catch up.

"Link, wh-what's happened? Where are we all going?!"

But Link could only offer two simple words before he was out of ear shot: Master Hands. Plural. That was around the time Mario remembered finally feeling a mix of panic and relief. It was a problem, by the looks of it even a disaster, but a _familiar_ disaster. They knew how to defeat Master Hand. Nearly everyone here had faced him and Crazy Hand countless times. Something awful was happening, but then it seemed much smaller than before. He could recall so vividly walking himself through the days to come. Everyone would get shelter, hide. They'd gather their resources and strength, and once it would be time to strike Luigi could stay with the children. After all, as strong as they were, the idea of losing such young lives, or even his gentle brother... They would win though. Maybe some small injuries, but all would return happy and drunk on joy. The team tourney would feel that much more special with this event. He and Ganondorf, they'd officially become friends through the ordeal and tournament. All would be well, perfect. And then Mario saw they were running towards the cliffs, that this was a _now_ problem, not something to run from. All the children, all the more gentle and more robust, all were charging forward with gusto. They had a terrifying energy to them, like they were prepared to lose their lives for this. There's something about seeing someone so small and timid as Lucas charging in by Ness's side, that same shine in his eyes that made Mario start to sway. _This wasn't normal. This wasn't familiar._ Something awful had happened and Mario had missed the catalyst.

What followed was more or less a blur. He saw those leading moments in color though. Everyone gathered at the cliffs. Fox was saying something... But after that, all he could think of was warmth. Warmth, and blinding light, engulfing his body. He was knocked back so hard he could barely breathe, and Luigi's hand lost grip. Or maybe light had taken him over as well. He couldn't remember. Just warmth, the ground leaving his feet... He felt like he was drifting up, up, up... And then, the brightness dimmed. Suddenly the air cooled, the ground no longer rocky but soft like grass. He fell hard, his body skidding through the field before finally lying still and silent. As he slowly found himself regaining his senses what first struck him was the taste of blood in his mouth, sharp but somewhat familiar: someone had hit him hard, much harder than what he remembered sending him flying. His body jolted, gasping for air and frantically grasping at the ground, his vision too hazy to recognize the landscape fully. Fields like this couldn't be found anywhere near the cliffs... Now on his back, staring blanking at the sky while his lungs scrambled for oxygen, he found a certain ball of pink just in his peripheral.

"Kirby?" He forced himself to sit up, squinting to be sure. And just as he thought, Kirby stood just inches away, his little face an odd mix of guilt, concern, and joy.

"Poyo...!" He felt almost hesitant to approach, but Mario didn't care. He lunged, holding onto him tightly. Something familiar, something he remembered.

"Kirby, what even-?" Mario paled as Kirby went on with his little babble. Kirby couldn't tell him what happened. Kirby couldn't tell him a thing. His language of little sounds would never be able to answer what was on his mind. "Oh gosh..." With a shaky sigh he stood up and brushed off his overalls, head pounding. No matter how he racked his brain all he could think was the bright lights and warmth. Could Master Hand really have done something like this...? And why the sudden change in setting? He took a hard look at the rolling hills and plains, the sun shining brightly over patches of wild flowers. He played absentmindedly with a wild poppy as he tried to picture where in all of Smash this was? It was just as he was making a mental map he realized that it was just him and Kirby sitting in a field. Alone. He looked, and looked, hoping to see other fighters passed out like he was lying amongst the greenery, but not a soul was in sight. A lump had built in his throat now.

"Kirby... Where is everyone? Did I get separated?" Though he couldn't understand a word he was saying, Mario could tell from the shine in his eyes it wasn't good news.

"W-Was everyone separated? That can't be right... Unless we were all knocked unconscious and moved. But even then... There had to be survivors, right? You must've gotten away, right? Before the l-...light got you." He found himself stuttering over the very word, a smile on his face but eyes desperate for some kind of good news. Kirby shook his head. "No... Even the children? Even Luigi...?"

"Poh..."

"Oh g-gosh, oh, oh no..." There was a heavy feeling in his chest, like a weight on his lungs. It was a new feeling, utterly engulfing. He tried to ignore it and forced himself to look forward. "Well, if you got away, then I think someone else must have as well. And if you're waking us all up, I bet he is too."

"Poyo?"

"Ganondorf." Mario said it firm, staring out the horizon. "He was especially worried something like this would happen. He even promised he'd stay safe, he can't go back on his word. Even if he isn't helping the others, I... I know he would want to beat Master Hand for ruining everything like this. He'd be working hard to defeat him."

"Poh, poyo!" Kirby was suddenly jumping up and down, shaking his little head.

"Not Master Hand?" So it was a new foe then... Mario forced a grin. "That's alright. We've managed this before, right? And we have a little hope to look forward to now." He placed a warm hand atop Kirby's head. "Thank you for helping me, Kirby. Let's help everyone we can, ok?"

"Poyo!"

Though he was confused, afraid, he managed to look forward with a smile. Things would be ok. Things have to be ok.

And yet still, the horrible pit in his chest remained.

 _ **Hey guys, thanks for all the support just from chapter one! All the favorites, follows, its really brightened up my day! I hope I can keep up to everyone's expectations (: Can't wait to post chapter 3!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Endurance

**Chapter 3: Endurance**

Survival meant endurance. That phrase rattled around Mario's skull. Endurance meant taking care of themselves. And despite how he wished to rush beyond the many hills, going nowhere, they would eventually need food, water. He soaked in his surroundings as best as he could, no signs of ponds or fruit bearing bushes. The warmth of the plains was almost appealing, but he knew better than to just wait around for something to happen. And while he couldn't just run for the sake of running, the plains looked vast and without anything to help them. He glanced around once again.

"Kirby," he said, pointing up at a tall hill. "I think we could get a better view from up there. After all, we don't have any food on us, and I know how much you love to eat." Though he was smiling and rubbing Kirby's little head, there was an anxiety hiding in his tone, flooding his mind. What if they can't find anything? What if they starved? He forced himself forward for Kirby's sake.

The hill was steep. High, more than high enough to get a good aerial view, but while Kirby was floating up with ease Mario was stuck bellow, gloves now covered in dirt and pulled up grass as he clung to the ground beneath him. How many times had he tumbled down now? At least 5. He could see Kirby's little face peaking over the top, big blue eyes patiently beckoning him to come.

"Don't worry," Mario said, sensing his growing concern. "I'm nearly there!" But just as he waved as if to further his point, he lost grip and down he tumbled, lying on the ground with a disgruntled expression. Sweaty, exhausted, mind racing. Kirby grew tired of the sight. He hopped down right by his side, still a large smile on his face, and suddenly the world was very dark for Mario. Kirby had inhaled him, and with a firm spit he was launched high and landed face first at the very top of the hill.

"Wha-?" He decided it was better not to question it. Instead, he gave Kirby a firm head pat with a hesitant thank you. The hill stood tall above the plains, and finally Mario could see beyond the lush green grass. A large pool of water, hopefully a pond with fresh water, particularly caught his eye. It looked to sparkle bright blue, as if the ripples themselves were alive. Straight ahead was a strange looking plaza, tiled in grey stone against the bright colors of wild flowers. It just felt strange to have in the middle of nowhere for no reason. To his right, he could make out in the distance what looked like a little town, but there was no light, no life behind it, and sat dully like a play set. And further still beyond the town was an island, beyond the plaza was a thick fog and trees, beyond the pond stood a huge chasm. It quickly became confusing to try and remember everything.

"It's a lot bigger than I expected," Mario said with a sigh. "If we had some kind of map we could keep track of everything, but..." He paused, patting his pockets. Ah! That was right, he was too tired to change into his pajamas before heading to bed: he still had the list of ice breakers in his pocket.

"Oh, wait! Here we go, the back side is blank so we can use it for map making," Mario said. Kirby answered in his excited little babble. "Hm... No pen, but that's ok." Taking off his gloves, he felt around the ground. "Mud should mark it fine. Though it'll be a little gross to spit all over the ground," He laughed uncomfortably, but Kirby was already at it. In fact, he didn't even have a chance to help. By the time he even registered Kirby was helping, there was already a small pool.

"Well, thank you, Kirby," but he looked even more uncomfortable having to dip his finger in someone else's germs. "Though I can't imagine this... plain, I guess, being too big, I'll make it small so we have plenty of room to map. Here's the tallest hill, and over here, the lake..." He squinted over the horizon for a long time, painting in anything and everything he could. "Here," he said, holding it up in front of Kirby. "Do you think this is ok?"

"Poh!"

It was hard not to smile. With newfound reassurance, something far too fleeting for his comfort, he took a final hard look over the horizon. Of course, it made the most sense to investigate the pond. If the water was fine for drinking there might even be wild life, even fruits. Prioritizing survival was key. What Mario struggled with was the question of _who's_ survival. It's easy for someone like Mario to say "let's focus on ourselves," when all that was around was he and Kirby. But now, it wasn't just the two of them. He was sure of it. Because just over the hills and plains, he could see the faintest flicker of lights from the small village. It was brief, but he caught just enough of a glimpse to know his eyes weren't tricking him.

"Woah, woah, Kirby, did you see that?"

"Poyo?"

He tapped his fingers against the grass, waiting for another flicker. None came though, and suddenly the town looked just as dead as before. But he saw it! He swears he did, that little glimmer. Someone was there, someone conscious, he thought, and suddenly he was sliding down the hill.

"Poh! P-Poyo!"

"Just follow me! I know where we're going!" Mario could feel the sudden rush overtaking him. It was a feeling so close to happiness... not quite the same, but close enough to fill him with hope. Another person, that could mean answers. They could pool their information together. Maybe it was Ganondorf. He probably had a whole shelter already set up. Bowser had mentioned a few times about his time in the desert. He sounded perfect in this sort of situation. Answers, shelter, someone he could actually talk to... Ignoring a strange tinge of guilt he glanced back to be sure Kirby was following. He was, albeit with confusion, but what mattered was that he was close by. It would be a long run, exhausting, but the adrenalin now pumping all throughout his body pushed him forward. Forward, forward, forward, until his legs finally gave out under him and the dull pains in his back and thighs finally had a harsh spike. Though he never cried out, only tumbling and quietly staring as Kirby would frantically float over, little arms flailing.

"I'm ok," he said, managing to stand despite the sharp pain running up his spine.

"Poh..."

"No, really. Besides, we must be close. I can rest easy once we're at the village. There we'll find people, answers... And the houses might make for perfect shelters."

"Poyo, poi!" But Kirby ran his hands against his stomach, and his face was twice as flushed as his own. No, no, how could he forget? Kirby was alone in the elements longer than he was. He must have been so thirsty, hungry...

That was the first time Mario felt that hole in his chest weigh him down. That dark feeling, resting on his lungs, it was bringing tears to his eyes and sending his mind spiraling. Still, he couldn't just let himself break down. He swallowed the lump in his throat and managed a calm smile, resting Kirby on his shoulders despite how it only made him ache worse.

"You're probably exhausted... I'll take over from here, ok?" Though there was hesitation in his eyes, Kirby soon eased up and let himself rest, and Mario continued forth.

The walk was hell. Mario, never in his entire life, believed such a thought would cross his mind. He had walked greater distances dealing with twice the pain, but somehow this all just _drained_ him. He felt so tired, once again his energy just dropping at a moments notice. The constant swinging, the whiplash from hope to despair to hope and then back, it was insane. The ground felt still. The sky looked plain. It was slow, agonizingly slow, and what had started as a long run had come to a standstill. By the time night fell and Kirby had finally fell asleep, the town was finally within sight. Far, but tangible. He expected that shining hope that he struggled to grip to return, and he could run the rest of the way. But his heart remained still, mind anxious and flooded. He didn't feel _anything_. Not even after seeing another faint flicker. And that terrified him more than anything else. He thought company would help him endure. Another face, a voice he could understand. But all that he could muster was the pain now growing on his shoulders.

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading this far! Sorry this took extra long to write, to be honest I wasn't so sure where to take this particular chapter. I was hoping to keep a nice pace without making things drag on too long. This chapter got a little somber, but if things stay how I plan next chapter ought to be a little more upbeat (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Take Care

**Chapter 4: Take Care**

Mario had seen many villages, from all over. Link would show him different paintings in Hyrule's many textbooks, and Pit always had a photograph on hand. Even Luigi had something new to show him. Somehow, this generic, plain village was entirely foreign to him. It was driving him mad. As he shuffled along the hills, squinting as it came more and more into view, he found himself baffled. It was brown, it all looked to be constructed of wood. It was familiar in the worst way possible, and instead of relief washing over him as he passed the large gate shivers ran up his spine. Let's take a rest, he thought, but the only one allowed was the poor puffball on his back. While Kirby had found himself snug under the blanket of an unfamiliar bed, Mario was rummaging all throughout each village house. No running water, but he did find a loaf of bread inside a cupboard. It was stale, but he couldn't find any patches of mold or damage. Honestly, it was better than anything else he expected to find. He had to find _something_ , anything to justify coming here. Even if it wasn't for a person somewhere among the tiny homes, even a glass of water would be perfect. And while he did keep his eyes open for any signs of the flickering, by now the exhausting walk and Kirby's condition had sent his mind else where. Again. He could never keep a tight grip on his thoughts, it was hard not to look right at the next obstacle. Right now, he was terrified about Kirby. There weren't any signs of dehydration yet, but already guilt had built up in his chest. That heavy, black feeling pressed hard against his lungs, and he found himself struggling to breathe. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure what he had seen. His memory may have been wrong. It probably was, he thought, in fact it most definitely was. He had skipped an entire pond, possibly full of plenty of drinking water, all to run after something he thought might be someone.

There's no time to dwell on mistakes. It was still dark out, though the stars high in the sky kept the world brightly illuminated, like street lamps along a path. Right now, with a forced smile, it was time to check up on Kirby. His legs shook as he passed each home, but he swore he wouldn't rest until he found what they needed. Inside, Kirby was still resting, but he finally felt cool to the touch. What ever exhaustion that had weakened him so fast, it looked to be gone. What a relief then, Mario thought with a warm chuckle, and here he thought the problem was water. It looked as if he was perfectly fine then. He could leave the bread on the nightstand right next to him, a surprise to wake up to. And as he turned, his blood ran cold.

Right on the night stand, clear as day, sat an empty glass of water and a plate with scattered crumbs.

It was fresh, there were still droplets all along the inside. The plate even looked to have some kind of icing along the edges... And a glance at Kirby's bed made him go dizzy. He was tucked in, nice and neat, and a handkerchief by his pillow. But Kirby was still out cold. He should know, his hands nearly lunged at him as panic set in. Answers, he just needed answers. Just wake up, he thought, tell me. Kirby may have gotten up and taken care of himself. _Wake up_. He had thrown the covers off him now. _**Tell me what's going on**_. But he'd never know. Even after throttling him, his own hands shaking horribly, there was no answer. Just the gentle rise and fall of breathing. Don't panic, don't panic. He told himself that over and over again, his chest aching. The plains were empty. There wasn't a creature in sight. If anyone _was_ here, it was just a smasher, someone he knew. But wasn't he wrong about someone being here? Just minutes ago that was what he had convinced himself. His head ached far too much for this. He couldn't think, he couldn't _breathe_ , not with that weight now building in his chest. He was exhausted, he was collapsing... He just needed to sit, just for a moment. The second he had himself on the floor, though, his head was spinning, pounding. When was the last time he had rested, anyway? Had it really only been a day so far? Only one? It felt like a year already... Everything was off, his mind just couldn't take the confusion and fear. The only way to block out reality for a man like Mario was sleep. And soon, he was sprawled on the floor, hiding away in sweeter memories.

What ever happened to conversation, anyway? Mario didn't know who asked it. He had his hat, tight in his hands. Ganondorf, look at him go. So strong, so dependable. They'd win the tourney for sure.

"Well, yea, of course he's doing great. Ganon's the strongest guy I know."  
"You don't need to convince me of that!"  
"He has the Triforce of Power for a reason, Mario."

Who was talking? Who cared? They were voices, something he could listen to and understand. They were figures without faces, but something he could put names to. Like his stars, in the night sky. Let's name this one Link, this one Snake, and that one Mario...

When his dreams finally slipped away he awoke with a groggy sigh. His body felt heavy, his muscles sore, but his headache had faded away. He could think clearly, at least. His bursts of hysteria made him blush, how could he be so rough with Kirby? Ah, but beating himself up over it would just start his mind racing. He shoved the events of past away, it was a new day after all. The sun was up, though Kirby was still asleep besides him. How funny, Mario thought, he didn't remember getting into a bed. The covers were warm, though, and his mind was already starting to cloud once more. If one nap had healed his mind, perhaps another could loosen his shoulders up. Whatever helped convince him, he was out cold minutes later.

"Tch. He hadn't even looked at what I brought out for him. How ungrateful." Soft steps from brown boots followed the tired voice. "I go through all this trouble just for a disgraceful runt... What a delirious man, breathing so frantically even in bed. Ah, I'm talking aloud again. Lady Corrin always said she wished I'd knock that off... I ought to sew my mouth shut, displeasing her like this." And despite the flustered, frustrated look now etched onto his face, he continued on. With careful steps he sat at the bedside of Kirby. At least he looked healthier, he thought, and prepared another tall glass of water. Rest, he just needed a bit of rest. And a pinch of medicine mixed in certainly helped him fall asleep. He never mixed in too much now, it was far too strong for it's own good. It struck him as odd that Mario could just fall right back asleep, he didn't even have a sip of water. With a sigh the man rose, making his way back towards the kitchen. When they awoke, he could prepare them a meal before figuring out what was happening.

"You know something, Ganondorf?" Mario could feel a warm feeling wash over him. Finding himself in _town, his_ town, that was the only time he truly felt happiness return. "I'm happy this tournament pushed us to be partners. It's crazy, really! We've only spoken for a day, but I already feel so much closer."

"I'm happy to hear that." His voice was flat, his face unrecognizable. But he knew deep in his heart that this was meant to be Ganondorf. "Hm. When things are bad, you'll ask me for help."

"Oh, gosh, I couldn't do that. I'll worry about the bad things. Besides, there's no need," Mario said with a big smile. "We can all just be happy here! Look, there's Bowser, Dedede. I can see Snake over there, too! Pit, Kirby, Fox, even Wolf is smiling our way!"

"Things are happy."

"Things are very happy, Ganondorf! I don't think I've ever seen you smile. Let's smile, together, and then we can go win that tourney."

"Of course."

But Mario never saw if he actually smiled. He awoke with a jolt, sitting straight up. His chest still ached... Ah, Ganondorf really was on his mind, huh? Or maybe just the tourney... Yea, when things go back to normal, he and Ganondorf can win it. And Ganondorf right now was probably preparing to take on whoever destroyed everything. Maybe the dreams were simply telling him to keep looking for him, then. Who knows? With a sigh and scrambled brain he glanced over at Kirby. Still sleeping, how exhausted he must be... The air smelled off, he couldn't quite place it, but while he tried to find the source his gaze fell upon his own night stand. He wanted to say seeing his own glass of water had made him nervous, but he felt a wave of reassurance keep his mind focused: Just ignore it till you know it's safe. It can't hurt you if you don't have any. He forced himself out of bed, his shoulders still tense but his feet less sore. As he was gathering his thoughts he heard the softest clink of pots and pans, and the strange smell finally made sense: eggs.

"Ah... Hello..?" He called out, inching beyond the bedroom doors. The clinking came to a halt.

"You're awake? It's about time."

A voice he could understand. One who might have answers. Mario found himself clamoring down the stairs, nearly tripping himself on the way to the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway, his stomach churning.

"Link?"

"Hm?"

It didn't sound much like Link. He rarely had that sort of agitation in his voice for no reason, certainly not towards a friend. But in the face, it was undeniable. Same blond ruffled hair, same blue sharp eyes, same pointed ears. It was Link, it had to be Link, and yet even the way he stood on his feet was convincing him otherwise. This man, he stood rigid, all proper... But right now he couldn't care. Despite his hesitation he smiled wide, holding onto him tight.

"Link, I can't believe it... Kirby said no one else managed to get away! You're ok, you're really ok!" Link, however, pushed frantically out of his grasp.

"Gods, I was going to tell you that you seemed fine but apparently you're still a feverish bloke!"

"Feverish?"

"You and the little pink one, you looked quite ill. In need of rest."

He spoke so sharply, like he didn't even know him... Mario could only stare.

"Gods, such bug-eyed sick fools Lady Corrin insisted on surrounding herself around..."

Corrin? Mario racked his brain, trying to recall a single interaction they might have had. Nothing came to mind.

"I didn't know you and Corrin were close, Link."

" _Of course_ we are close, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop making up names for me. If you do not know of mine, simply ask."

Something was very wrong. Mario tried not to let this get him dizzy. He cleared his throat.

"... Sorry. What's your name, then?"

"Jakob," he said sharply. "I serve Lady Corrin, and..."

He went on for quite some time, but Mario couldn't listen to a word of it. There had to be an answer, something logical behind this. He wasn't blind, this was Link! He knew Link for years, _decades_. That was his face. That was his body. But here he was, talking about the royal family of Nohr.

"...and I go through the trouble of distributing precious water that I have to leave _town_ just to fetch, mind you, even concoct medicine with local herbs just for you to come down here and lunge at me."

"I'm sorry, you found water? Drinkable water?"

"Of course, I'd be dead by now if I hadn't. Up North from here is a little stream of fresh water. It is a bit of a hike, but certainly manageable to fetch with two pails."

"And food..."

"Certainly. I gathered it all from the cupboards of each home and stored what I could find in these cabinets. Now," he said, gesturing to the pan over the fire. "Consider yourself lucky I'm sharing these eggs with you all. They were a lucky find this morning. A nest looked quite abandoned with these eggs. I've only had the chance to have eggs twice so far, and I've been here... gods, I think at least a month now. So these are quite rare. Cherish it."

"Oh, thank you..." Though he was smiling to be polite, he felt that weight on his chest start to worsen. A month? That didn't sound right. No, it wasn't right, he decided, he was mistaken. "Jakob, if it isn't too much to ask-"

"Here," he shoved a cup into his hands. "Don't bother drinking the glass upstairs. It has a strong medicine mixed in. It inspires the body to replenish itself, but you'll probably be unconscious for most of the day, and you _seem_ fine. The pails of water are right by the cupboards back there."

"Well, that wasn't what I was going to ask, but thank you," he said, quickly pouring himself a drink. "I actually think I'll check up on Kirby, if that's ok with you."

"Do as you wish," he said, and Mario shuffled back upstairs taking long drinks. He hadn't realized how thirsty he had been till the first drop was on his tongue and the next moment a single sip had downed half the glass. To his surprise, Kirby looked to be coming to.

"Poyo..?"

"Hey, Kirby." He took care to speak softly. "You took a pretty long nap. Are you feeling any better? I know when I ran off, you looked a little sick."

"Poi!" Kirby plopped himself down from the bed and ran right to Mario's side.

"That's great!" A genuine smile crept onto Mario's face. "Now, well, we do have a tiny situation going on."

"Poh?"

"Well, ah, it's good in some ways! Link is downstairs right now, up and about. He just, well, he just doesn't _know_ he's Link. He thinks he's a man named Jakob..." He expected Kirby to look confused, maybe even distressed, but he just smiled wide. He nodded his little head, pat Mario's leg, and then was happily running downstairs.

"Kirby?" He stood in quiet disbelief before, just as Jakob was asking how Kirby was feeling, there was a loud bang. Mario flew down the stairs, running into the kitchen. Kirby had that hammer of his in his hands, and Link was on the floor holding his nose.

"Gods..."

"KIRBY, Kirby don't do that he's _**sick**_!" Despite how Mario ran to break them up, Kirby went on happily swinging his hammer around.

"Poyo!" Another hard hit, just as he was pulling his hands from his face. He fell limp after that...

"Kirby! Oh gosh, oh gosh... Y-You don't just do that! You don't hurt people who are confused! When I was lying in the field did you hit me?! No-..."

Mario paused, growing pale. When he came to, it felt like someone had smacked him across the face as hard as they could. He chalked it up to that attack on the cliff at first, but... His thoughts were cut off by gasping for air. Link choked and gagged, struggling to find his breath, before eventually just lying still. His body twitched moments later, and with heavy panting he managed to turn his head up, blood drizzling down his nose from the harsh hit.

"Link..?"

"Poi poh?" Kirby crouched down to get a better look at Link's face. He seemed to be staring right into his eyes, searching for something... With another choked up breath, Link said, "I always forget how hard Kirby can hit..." He managed to steady himself and stand, though he looked as dizzy as Mario felt the first time.

"Link, it's you right..? You're Link?"

"Yes, yes, I just-," he muttered, rubbing his temples. He sat down with a heavy thud. "I'm sorry, my head-."

"No, please, take your time. It's dizzying, waking up..."

So that was what had happened. Hypnosis? Possession...? It seemed only Kirby knew. If he could just find Meta Knight, or even Dedede, they might be able to translate, but waiting for an answer was killing him. Just the idea of his body, wandering around without him knowing... It made him quiver.

"Here, ah, do you want anything to eat? Drink? There's eggs cooking right now, I think." He could already feel Kirby eyeing them up. "Ah, you might want to chose quickly though."

"No, no, you guys eat first, I don't-... I don't need to eat right away."

"I'll just cut up the eggs for us all then," Mario said, putting out the fire.

"Take care of yourselves first," Link was saying, but his voice was too soft to hear.

So Mario cut the eggs into three large chunks and divvied it out to each of them, all sitting at the simple table. And despite the new questions and fears, Mario let himself feel content in knowing Link was safe with them.

 _ **Ah~, this chapter was fun to write! Thanks for reading this far and for all the views guys! Hope this adventure keeps on rollin'!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Understand

**Chapter 5: Understand**

It took quite a bit for Link to stand without the world spinning. Jakob did mention something about a 'month'... Perhaps Link was unconscious for that long? But Mario felt like he hadn't even blinked before he was suddenly in the fields. It all didn't add up. Whatever the case, he looked much better now that he had the chance to rest for a few hours. He sat by the table with a quiet, frustrated gaze at Kirby who was keeping himself busy with a corner covered in dust bunnies.

"He knows what's happening," he muttered to himself.

"I've been thinking the same thing. All we can do now though is hope we stumble upon Meta Knight or King Dedede. They always seem to know what he's saying," Mario said with a little laugh. Link nodded, crossing his arms. He still had such a rigid posture, shoulders tight.

"Mario, when you were just... unconscious, I guess is the best way to put it, what was it like for you?"

"Well, ah... I don't know. I wouldn't know at all, really, I guess just all white. After the l-light hit me, I was in the fields with Kirby. But it makes a lot more sense that something was controlling my body. It wandered blindly into the plains, Kirby saw it, and rescued me."

"You didn't see yourself get there? You just woke up and you were Mario?"

"Yes, didn't you?"

Link gripped his hands tightly. "No, actually... When the light had faded, I was in this village, but I couldn't move my body at all. I couldn't speak, I could barely think... I spent a month, just watching passively as Jakob did everything himself. I thought I'd go mad..."

"S-So, when he said a month, then..."

"It was definitely close to a month. I stopped counting early on though, it just made me feel desperate. I'm glad you didn't have to endure what I did, but it does strike me as strange."

"It strikes _me_ as strange that you were awake at all! It's another step closer to an answer, I bet."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. I might just be a fluke. We only have ourselves to go off of right now, after all."

"Not for long though," Mario said with a faint smile. "I have a plan, after all."

Though as Link raised his eyebrows in curiosity, he realized that he might not be the biggest fan.

"Well, before any of this even happened, I had an odd conversation with Ganondorf." Already Link was scoffing. "No, really! Just hear me out. He had a horrible feeling that something awful was going to happen, he noticed things were off and I think he wouldn't run blindly into danger the way we all did. We were confused and scared, but he knew a little prior."

"Alright, and so what? I saw him slip away. He couldn't have gotten very far. The whole world looks like it changed!"

"Kirby got away. Who's to say he didn't too? I think our best bet is to find him. I know you don't like that much, I get it. You're sworn enemies-."

"It's deeper than that, Mario. He's _awful_ , I don't know how else to say it. How do you know he isn't the one behind this?"

Mario opened his mouth to argue, paused, and then looked away quietly. Things were different, right? Ganondorf promised he wouldn't ever attack the others again. And look, things were great for quiet a few years! Sure, he wasn't sociable, in fact from what little he knew he avoided every event he could, but that didn't mean he had it out to _kill_ them. Right? Seeing the twinkle in his eyes, Link gave a heavy sigh.

"It just makes the most sense. When he attacked us all, when he had that gun, what was his goal? He wanted to set Master Hand free. And in the sky, it was a sea of Master Hands. And then, just as we were all getting ready to charge, he slips away like a snake and the hands start to attack. At the very least, admit it's a sketchy line of coincidences."

"I know, I know. But if that's the case, isn't that all the more reason to find him? Either he's innocent and we have a strong new partner, or he's behind it all and we can stop him."

"That sounds more than fair, Mario. In that case, how are we finding him?"

"A great question! I don't know yet."

Link's expression fell flat.

"Don't look at me like that! To start, Kirby and I have been working on a map. This way we know where we've been and where we need to go. We already visited these huge plains, and just west of there was a huge pool of water. If up ahead looks like a dead end, we could travel there. Fruits might be growing, we could find a strong source of food!"

Link nodded with a faint smile. "Sounds like a good start, but traveling will be a pain if we don't find a quicker way than on foot. Maybe I could tame a horse for us..."

"Oh, but... I haven't seen a single animal, or even bug since Kirby and I were in the plains. It's empty except for plants, and us."

"Ah, maybe in the plains. But remember, Jakob found eggs, and while he was in my body I know for a fact there were wild dogs in the western woods. Eventually we're bound to find something we can ride."

"Taming sounds kind of hard though, doesn't it?" Mario pulled out his map, hoping to trace a quick path to reach the lake by foot.

"I had to tame many horses while in the wild. Sometimes, even undead ones. I'm hoping after this ordeal I'll be strong enough to tame a Lynel!" Link said with a warm chuckle. The color had returned to his face by now, and hearing such a soft laugh helped Mario put his own worries at rest. Link clapped his hands together and stood up with a stretch. "Well, just sitting around won't be doing us very good. Are we walking to the lake next? If you drew the map right, the fastest way might be from the main gate and heading straight south."

"I agree!" Mario smiled wide. Link paused for a moment.

"Hey, Mario," he said, but quickly shook his head. "Actually, never mind."

"Huh?"

"It's not important, we should just pack up and get ready to leave. Right, Kirby?"

"Poi!"

Mario stared at Link in silence, before nodding. "Well, alright."

They sifted through the cabinet Jakob had gathered all the food in, packing into a small satchel different jams, preservatives, and whatever bread hadn't fallen too stale to eat. Everything else was either rotten or too impractical to bring, and so along with three large jugs found in a back barn for water they were slowly trudging out of the house.

"There was a wagon in this house, if I remember correctly," Mario said, and sure enough there was. So off they went, Link pulling the wagon and Mario checking the map. Now and then they'd pause for a break and together they'd draw in more of the landscape. There was a woods, a waterfall, an even larger city past that. It was during one of their breaks, resting tired shoulders, that they found something quite strange.

"Had we taken a wrong turn? We just passed the plaza, but the lake still seems just as far away..." Mario was sat against the high rocky landscape, looking over his map.

"We are just making the map from memory, it's not exactly to scale. Chances are we ended up taking a longer route is all." Link remained bellow, resting with his wagon and Kirby on his lap.

"I really threw us off course, then..."

"I was the one who suggested we go this way though. Besides, learning our environment is important. This is completely new territory after all."

Mario managed a weak smile, looking over the horizon once more. He never really imagined Link being so well versed on survival, his world always felt so disjointed from reality. Then again, was his own world any better? Ever since Link's latest adventure, though, he just seemed so much wiser. It was hard not to look for his advice. But as Mario craned his neck, taking a final look and drawing in what he could, he noticed the tiniest tuff of yellow just a ways down the path.

"Link," he said, hopping down. "There's someone up the road. One of the children, I think." He nodded solemnly.

"Yes, that's right... I forgot all the kids, they were taken up too." He shivered, shaking his head. "Well, if they can handle the tourneys I'm sure they can handle this mess."

There was a strange mix of worry and hope in Mario's gut, filling that horrible weight on his chest as they hurried along the path. A million thoughts had began to plague his mind. What if they were too late? What if something horrible had happened? If they were d-dead, would he even want to see it? But to not even try, that would only lead to a deeper guilt, right? He broke into a cold sweat, trying to focus in on the world. The sky was blue, there were such beautiful, haunting lights shining down on them. Link was staring right ahead, he could hear the water wagon's wheels creak and settle, and Kirby had ran excitedly ahead, that knowing shine in his eyes. The world was beautiful. The world was lovely. And there was a body in the middle of the road.  
A body.  
A body.  
A body.

Mario refused to open his eyes. It must be a body, he couldn't bear to look. No, he wouldn't, he couldn't, not till he heard the relief in Link's voice.

"Thank the gods," he had muttered. "It's Lucas, and..." he paused, pulling the small body into his arms. "Ah, yes. Still has a pulse. He's perfectly fine, breathing is just a little slow..."

Mario thought he might pass out from the sudden rush of relief. He and Kirby were perched over Link's shoulders, seeing for themselves that he was, in fact, more than alive.

"Thank goodness... I-I thought for a moment-."

"Poh..." Kirby had his little hand over Lucas's, a faint smile on his face.

"Mario," Link said, passing him a handkerchief. "Wet this a bit, he feels a little warm. If he's out there like this, he might have collapsed from exhaustion."

Mario nodded, eyes wide. Link really was on top of everything, then! See? He laughed to himself as he dampened the rag, shaking his head. And for a moment, a day, he really thought that they were all doomed. No, not with Link around! He was much more resourceful than he ever knew. Things would be ok. He repeated that to himself over and over as Link rest the rag on the child's face, only to be met with a groan.

"No, no," Lucas had mumbled. "Not so soon, I'm so tired..." Mario found his hands trembling. Lucas was so young, he deserved a good rest. Despite the way Kirby eyed him both he and Link seemed to have the same idea, quickly laying him down with the water jugs. To rest his head, Mario left his hat, and they both smiled satisfied that he was at least safe and comfortable.

"What a relief," Link said. "Honestly, I don't know what I'd do if that monster was controlling even the children..."

"Monster..." Mario echoed, glancing up at him.

"Ganondorf."

"Oh."

So he was still set on his belief then. Well, he couldn't expect a change of heart so soon. No, when he had evidence, then he could prove that Ganondorf was innocent. Then, they could all save the day, go back home. And finding Lucas helped ease his mind.

What an odd thing though, the way Kirby would stare at him.


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Mario

**Chapter 6: I'm Mario**

 _The world had gone dark._ What a cruel twist of fate. If the harsh lights weren't unnerving the sudden blackness with those horrid bright stars made Mario sway. His hands stumbled, then his feet, then his vision. He lay face down on the ground, ears ringing. _What was wrong with him_? Is that what they're thinking? God, he wished he had an answer. His chest felt empty. The moment hope fell into his hands, a new fear would overwhelm him. His chest ached. Luigi... he often endured this, didn't he? Wasn't he always gripping his chest, thinking of the worst? Mario felt his throat tighten. No. No. This wasn't anxiety. He could feel hands pull him to his feet. No, he was the strong brother. He was the brother with advice, calming words, warm hugs. He couldn't collapse. The realization was like a smack in the face: Mario barely spoke those next few hours.

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. Mario kept repeating that thought, over and over. The moment fear began to seep in, doubts, despair, he'd shout over it with _it's ok_. It's ok, Link is here now. It's ok, we eventually have to find others. It's ok, Lucas is just asleep. During the day, this was a mere distraction. Something to add to a long list of tasks. He could check the map and reassure himself. But now night had fallen. He was alone in his head, and the only route to sleep was to succumb to his thoughts. The fields were dead silent. No crickets. No wind. No crows. Just that voice in his head, a loud wail: _I am not ok. Things are different. **Things are different. I am not ok.** _A shaking voice, a distorted reflection of his own. A voice that plagued him till morning arose. The sun came up to Mario glaring at the rays, eyes tired but mind racing. His stomach flipped the moment he tried to stand, and as if his own thoughts were pouring out of his mouth he stumbled with blurry vision towards a bush: his empty stomach spilled and spilled and spilled till even the bile was nothing more than a drizzle and his words sputtered gagging. No one even stirred. His hands shook, resting and vibrating and gripping at his shirt as the image of Luigi hunched over in the bathroom flickered in his eyes. His first night at their new Smash homes, he had worried himself sick. He was shaking, and crying, and throwing up till his throat was too sore to even speak. But Mario wasn't like that. Mario was supposed to smile, or say something kind. He couldn't feel anxious, not on this level.

No. No. This went beyond anxiety. This was extreme. Or maybe his brother really did have to live everyday like this. He didn't know which was worse. He refused to know. _I'm ok_ became _I'm Mario_ , as if Mario was meant to mean strength, courage. He cleaned himself up. He gripped the map in tight hands. He felt dizzy from the lack of sleep, but by God was he Mario. And by God, did _Mario_ mean that he could help his friends. So when Link had awaken, just a half hour after the crack of dawn, he covered up the vomit as signs animals might be in this area for once. Link looked delighted.

"Seems we're finally leaving that weird patch then. I wonder why there were no animals? Well, at least now we can hunt!"

"A nice meal might bring Lucas back. Some meat in his belly and a tall glass of water ought to wake him right up."

Hope was in the air. And while Link still stood rigid like some guardian, Mario felt content that he had done his part. Hope, he inspired hope. It was just enough to distract the horrible thoughts.

"It's so strange, he just seems to be sleeping. No signs of unconsciousness, hurt..." Link was leaned against the wagon, spreading apricot jam across a ration of bread.

"He definitely needs the rest."

"Don't we all?" With a hard crunch into nearly hardened bread, Link chewed slowly and swallowed with pain. But food was food, and he was more than pleased to eat. "You really should get eating. After Kirby gets up we're hitting the road. I think we can reach it by noon."

"Oh, I'm not really hungry," he said, stomach still churning. Still, Link had taken half a loaf and wagged it in his face.

"Running on empty is a bad idea. At least eat a little." There was no room for argument in that tone. He begrudgingly took the loaf.

"Poh." A small voice from the wagon. With a raised brow Link glanced inside.

"I... guess he was awake after all. Not even eating, just with Lucas."

"Kirby's been so worried, he's always hunched over him," Mario said. Link just let out a low hum and nodded.

"Well, since you're up, Kirby, you should eat too. We're all going to need the energy if we want to reach the lake by today."

"I bet we'll find smashers. I know it, in my heart."

"Don't get your hopes up either." Though his tone was hard, Mario could see it in his eyes: anticipation, worry, the smallest crack in his rigid posture.

"You know what... I bet everyone is there. Luigi will greet us at the lake, it'll be like a safe house for the smashers. And then we can figure out where we are."

"It's unlikely, but-."

"If there's even the smallest _but_ then there's a chance! It's like I always tell Luigi, if there's a chance something horrible can happen, then there's a chance only something bad might happen. And if that's true, then there has to be an ok choice, maybe even a good choice. But there's never one, horrible choice out there. It helps to think of even just the ok choice." Link's expression softened. There were words to be said, but he simply stared in silence. Finally, a single phrase, said with care:

"You're always so kind, you know."

Mario. Mario was kind, strong. _I'm Mario_. The horrid voices and words, even that phrase, were now flushed out. _I'm Mario. I'm a kind man._ His appetite had returned just then, so he finished off the bread.

"Kirby, Kirby, give Lucas some space. He needs his rest," Link was saying. Things felt ok again. It was almost like when they first met... Even back then, Link was strong, reliable. Though Kirby, not so childish. The sight of him hanging over Lucas did put his heart at ease, though.

The traveling wasn't too harsh from there. Even Link seemed caught off guard by how the road became like a paved path, straight to the lake. It was almost underwhelming. Almost. But caught up in the excitement, the thrill of success and hope for more to come, Mario nearly lunged forward towards the pale blue waters laughing. It was warm, warmer than the plains even with the breeze and the shade from the tall green palms. Mario tumbled and laughed and let his overalls get soaked till he was a mess. The faintest chirp of a bird was sending him over the moon, and he looked back to be met with the same, tired expression.

"We did it, Link! We made it today, like you said." But his expression remained tense and eyes fixed on the branches above. Kirby was still perched by Lucas, never even glancing his way. That was around the time the embarrassment had finally kicked in. Red faced, Mario quietly trekked back to the sand and dirt.

"Is it fresh water?"

"Oh, ah," Mario paused. "No, it seems a little more like a sea, actually."

"Salt water... Still, we can work with that if needed."

"Are you alright? We made it, we can relax a little now, look for the others. Everything is ok again." Link simply hummed in agreement, never tearing his eyes from above.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I just need to be sure we're really safe... No traps, no watch towers."

"Why would we be in danger? Even if our friends are... well, you know. Even like that, why would they aim to hurt us?"

"You never know. And besides, if Ganondorf-," he paused, noting how Mario slumped his shoulders at the very mention of his name. "or, whoever is really behind this mess, went out of their way to do this to us, there _has_ to be someone watching us. But I'm not finding anything. It's so strange."

Mario found his hands grasping his overalls again. Of course, it was common sense. A scary reality, though, and so he tried to push it from his mind. In his fidgeting he managed to put a reassuring palm on Link's shoulder.

"Maybe you should rest? You've been working non-stop. And while we didn't find fresh water, I still say there will be someone here. We'll need a clear, calm head to deal with it, right? Let's just sit and be happy we made it this far."

"Poh!"

He hadn't noticed Kirby right by his shoes! With a warm smile, he pat his head. "See? Even Kirby agrees!" Link drew in a deep breath.

"Yes, you're right," he said, but sat with tensed shoulders and a straight back.

What was meant to be a short regrouping had turned into what Mario had hoped for: a celebration. Well, more a lunch break. But it was positive, filled with gratitude, and to Mario it was no different from a holiday. He made sure to sit close with Link and Kirby, drinking in the puffball's babble, the way Link would hum and grunt and nod in amusement. With no real plan to make, instead they ended up telling tales from their own realms and reminiscing over battles one.

"... And, well, Bowser had set up such an elaborate wedding! Oh, I felt horrible about knocking over that flower arrangement when I burst through the doors with Cappy. Apparently he spent a fortune on those! And they were absolutely gorgeous flowers. For someone always living in a dingy little castle, I never realized what an eye he had for fashion and decorating! Really made me wonder if he custom ordered those statues I always saw in his old castles."

Link had nodded with a small chuckle, but there was this look in his eyes... Mario straightened up.

"Sorry, I don't mean to ramble."

"No, no, it's fine. I love hearing your Bowser stories. I never knew he was such an oaf."

"Well, oaf is a harsh way of putting it. But he's certainly a villain who knows how to keep me on my toes."

"Yes, I... I don't even think I can call him horrible, Just lumbering and bad. A bit more like Dededee than I had thought, actually."

"They have their common ground, yes."

"It's a little weird to hear these kinds of stories. You really know each other well, I don't have a single 'Ganondorf Story,' or anything like that."

"Does that bother you?"

"No." He said it quickly, but after a moment added, "no, but it's disheartening, I guess. It makes him feel all the more malicious, calculated. It's hard to even look at him. He's as horrible as I read in the history books."

What do you say to that? Mario grew quiet. He couldn't just say he felt differently. He just forgave differently. Mario always believed in turning a new leaf. He couldn't expect Link to do the same though. Before Mario could even worry about a response, though, the softest tussle was heard from the wagon.

Lucas was awake.

Awake? No. That wasn't the right word. He would arise for a quick bite, often looking dizzy and out of it, only to fall back to his distant dreams in the wagon. Brief, with no time to even dote on him while he was awake, like a zombie just going through the motions.

"He seems to be getting better," Link said.

"Is he?" Mario looked over his sleeping form, curled between two of the water jugs. "It isn't normal to sleep this much."

"No, but he got up on his own to eat. I'd say that's a good sign."

"True, true."

This short spell couldn't last forever. Mario knew that, Eventually, very soon, it would be back to their search and salvaging what they could of their world. But his thoughts were quiet here when he was talking like this with Link and Kirby. He wanted to hold onto that for just a little longer.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'd like to apologize for this update taking so long. It was a mix of fluxed motivations along with life things that needed a lot more of my attention. As such, working on this was a bit difficult, and took way longer than I anticipated. Consider this update a good sign though! I want to continue working on this lots. I can't promise a consistent schedule but just know that I care a lot about this story and I want to continue it (: Thank you for being patient with the story, and for reading thus far!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Rustle In The Woods

**Chapter 7: A Rustle In The Woods**

For the briefest moment, Mario felt as if he were back home. His mind was clear, Link had eased into his seat on the grass, and Kirby, well, he always felt the same. He hadn't noticed how cozy their short reprieve truly was till it came to an end. It was back on foot with Kirby by Lucas's side and Link pulling the wagon. There wasn't much to say, to distract himself from his thoughts. They were slowly encroaching in on his mind, slinking forward with a horrible wail. _I'm afraid_. He couldn't go back to that. Turning at the heel he nearly begged Link to let him pull the wagon forward. "You look so tired," he said, "I bet your shoulders are aching," he said. It was hard to disagree: even under his tunic it felt bruised from all the tugging. He handed over the rope with a stern warning, that if it became too much he was taking it back. Mario agreed, almost immediately feeling the strain. He poured his thoughts onto it. How can you doubt yourself when you're in pain? _This hurts, this really hurts, my shoulder is killing_ me. Even through rope burn Mario smiled. It was far better than facing his thoughts right now.

"So, I think the best course of action is to thoroughly search through this woodsy area. It'll definitely be a tedious task, but we have plenty of supplies. Today will be another long day for us, though."

"That's perfectly fine, better safe than sorry!" Perfect. Two things to distract himself with now. The wagon and his surroundings. Mario craned his neck to look over all the vast trees, birds hiding deep within the dark ivy leaves. Link often eyed them hungrily, even stopping mid-search a mother's nest. But he never dared to draw his bow. Perhaps he just wasn't desperate enough for a bit of meat to cook a Robin.

"I do find it a little strange, I'll admit." It must have been two hours into their trek that Link had finally spoken up. "There's so much greenery. Our world was so much more... It was just different then this. For a long time I thought this was just the remains of where we lived, but this has to be a whole new place, right? I can't pin point anywhere back home with two forests and a salt lake so close to a village."

"Did you? I kind of assumed we were someplace else from the start. Whisked away by the l-light, to a whole new world." Ah, he still found himself choking up a bit on that word. Trying to say it, it just brought that horrid feeling back, Warmth, fear, the wind knocked right out of his lungs. Link must have noticed as well, he quickly dropped the subject.

"The wagon isn't wearing you down too much, is it? I can take over-."

"No, no." Mario was quick to insist. "Let's just keep looking."

"Poyo!"

"Haha, always Kirby agreeing with you, huh?"

"Poh! Poi poyo!" But Kirby was standing up, waving his little arms up high.

"A-Actually, I think he, he must have seen or heard something!"

"Poh!"

"Quiet, quiet," Link muttered, and focused his gaze. His feet planted firm in the ground, he slowly drew his blade. At first, there was nothing. The faint, ever present chirping of a robin was all that could be heard. He tightened his grip on the Master Sword, prepared to thrust forward at whatever would come. In the faint distance, the rustle of leaves, and then finally a quick blur past all their vision.  
Unflinching.  
Mario and Kirby had jumped back, but not Link. He stood tall with narrowed eyes. "Stay right here."

"Eh? Wait, wait, don't go alone! It could be dangerous!"

" _Stay right here_." There was a frightening determination in his eyes. Mario could only nod as a shiver crept up his spine. It wasn't long till Link had disappeared behind the vast trees. He was left with just Kirby who found his home now atop his head, babbling far too excitedly. He _knew_ something, he was desperate to share. Mario could feel it. Was it really what Link had charged after? It didn't feel that way. Not with how Kirby would anxiously look to the right, as if he were hoping to pull Mario down that winding path of forestry.

The scenery was no longer sufficing as a distraction, he was quickly realizing that. Maybe it was just how Kirby kept rambling, but his little voice was like a hammer to his skull. Everything sounded amplified, terrifying, and he had no idea why. It must be his thoughts, something in his head, and so he pushed his mind towards Link. How long had it been? It was as if time had come to a crawl. The sky was always bright in someway, be it the harsh sunlight or the giant stars in the sky. It could have been 30 minutes. It could have been 3 hours. It all felt the same to him at this point.

"Link's been gone long, right? It feels long, it must be long. Right? Maybe not...? No, it must be long."

"Poiyoh!"

"You've been talking nonstop, is something wrong? I-I'm not seeing anything over there. If it's nothing, let's settle down. My head's pounding... I'd take a nap, but somehow I know it will just make it worse." His words came out harsher than he expected, an exasperated tone with his head buried in his hands.

Kirby had hopped down and had taken back his position perched over Lucas. Was he hurt? It was hard to tell, Kirby usually looked so cheery. Yet he seemed to be sagging just a bit. Mario wanted to feel guilty, really, but his head just wouldn't ease up. Why, why was it hurting now? He tried everything he could. He hoped he was just dehydrated, but water did little to help. He hoped he was just hungry again, but as soon as he could smell the jams he felt as if his lunch would come back up. The only choice was to sit up against the wagon, miserable and quiet.

"... Poh?"

"Sorry, I'm really sorry Kirby. I wasn't trying to shut you down. I-I just haven't felt very good since this all started. I don't... _feel_ like myself. It's scary."

"Poyo." Ah. When had Kirby curled up on his lap? The world was so dizzy right now, he could hardly keep track of what he was doing. But he couldn't rest now. He just had a break. It was selfish to need more, wasn't it? His mind would have continued in shambles, but something about how Kirby rest his little hand against his own made him feel just a little more _Mario_. Like when Young Link and Villager used to ask him for help during their bug hunts, and they'd take his hand and drag him over to all the ant hills and hornet nests they could find. Or in the library in the evening, and he could read while the Duck Hunt duo were curled up by the fire place. His body had finally crashed after the night prior's lack of sleep, hurdling him straight into his dreams. Yes, yes, the tournament, he couldn't forget the tournament. When he gets home, he and Ganondorf will have to train hard to make up for lost time. It doesn't matter if they win, Mario was just happy to be home with everyone. Everyone, every last person from their little Smash Ville from the past years. How cruel, once they're all finally together to be torn apart once more.

He didn't get to sleep very long. Though it was impossible for him to know that for sure: the same blinding sunlight was still pouring through the forest. But regardless, he awoke with a sudden jolt, a horrible feeling pounding at the back of his mind. Eyes, he felt eyes on him. He sat firm and rationalized. Why, it must be Link coming back. But then a minute past. Then two. Then, maybe, five? It felt long, too long. Why would Link just stand there, hidden, staring at him? It wasn't Link. It couldn't be. Then maybe it was just in his head. He said it himself, he wasn't feeling right. It was paranoia, yes, for certain! Then there was a distinct rustle in the trees, and certain became doubtful. It's just a bird! He wanted to say it. But now he was on his feet, running towards that rustle. Did he leave Lucas and Kirby, both asleep, behind? Of course. It was _of course_ to him, anyway. In his frantic thoughts, this was all that felt rational anymore. Running, acting, _finding_. Anything to keep him from letting his mind do the scaring for whatever was out there. So he ran, hard, till he reached a clearing in the woods where the rustle could no longer be heard. The world was just a little more quiet and a little more dim here. No, all that he could hear right now was his heart pounding in his chest, legs shaking from the hard run.

There was nothing.

Was he delusional? He must be, he must be delusional. The faintest laugh managed to escape his quivering lips. He worked himself up. He awoke from a nightmare startled, and ran after nothing. He left his friends behind vulnerable over nothing. A rustle from the wind, leaves blowing. It was pitiful. Well, there was nothing else to do. He didn't know how long he had ran, but he knew he had to get back quick. He couldn't let something awful happen just because he wasn't there to protect them. He couldn't. But then he felt it. At first he thought he had tripped over his own feet, smacking face first hard into the grass. He struggled to get to his feet, but he felt so heavy, confused...

A hand. A hand was on his back, keeping him down to the ground. Grabbing hard at him, nearly twisting his arm, practically clawing at him in a frenzy.

He hardly had the strength to scream.

* * *

Carefully now. Link had been repeating that to himself for an hour now. Carefully forward. This was no wild goose chase. If it had been just a blur, a rustle, perhaps he would have turned back by now. But during his pursuit, it was clear to him this wasn't just any animal. A bright streak of blue: Sonic was in these woods. And so Link marched on, a strong stance with his sword. He was careful, he had to be. Who knows if he was possessed too. Scaring him off would just cause more problems, especially with him being so fast. Ambush was the only option. It felt like a long circle all the way back to the salt lake where they first started. He could see him past the tall trees, he really was there. Sonic was sat with a few pebbles clutched tight in his hands, arranging them amongst a small pile of twigs and berries. With great care he would inch a twig just a little closer, turn a berry to face the sun just ever slightly more, circle the pebbles around each fruit. Link watched only for a moment before preparing his blade. The blunt end of his sword should be plenty, a swift crack to the head. Nothing that would kill, certainly nothing that would kill, but hopefully harsh enough to knock him to his sense. Closer, closer... but to his dismay, Sonic had turned around just then to rearrange his odd pile more. They locked eyes, and Link felt himself freeze up.

"...Sonic?"

In an instant, he was up, running straight for the lake. Deeper, deeper, till he could no longer stand, burying his head under the water and by the looks of it no intention of returning to the surface.

"What are you doing?! Sonic!" Link cast aside his equipment in a frenzy, swimming after him as fast as he could. No matter how he tried to drag him back up he fought hard, desperate to stay under despite him audibly gagging and squirming underneath. It wasn't until he was limp that Link could get a good grip on him. He pulled him to shore quickly, and soon after he was coughing up the water, visibly shaken.

"Sonic...?"

"I-I.. I'm fine," he managed, his voice has hoarse and could hardly be heard over his sputtering. "Thanks, I-I don't know what was happening. I couldn't, I couldn't move my body..."

"So you too… Ah, your throat must be killing you."

"It sounds like it, huh...?"

Link nodded solemnly.

"Hey... I really mean it when I say thanks."

"I know, I know. Let's not worry about that now, though. It seems we're all in a lot of danger."

"Are you traveling on your own? Well, I mean I guess not anymore, cause I'll be coming with you no matter what."

"No, no, there are others. In fact, Kirby's the one who's been finding us all so far. It's him, Mario, and Lucas with me."

"Yea, it _would_ be Kirby saving all of us." He managed a chuckle, finally sitting up. And while his voice still cracked and strained he had the slightest grin on his face. "So we're all heading out to beat up the guy behind all this, right? My legs have been aching to go, a whole month of nothing but watching me collect sticks. I've gotta few choice words for that glowing orb guy up there."

Collecting his equipment back, Link sheathed his sword with a smile.

"That's the plan. We save as many people as we can on the way, and I'm hoping defeating that will bring the rest we can't find back."

"Hey, it's a good plan as long as it ends in a little old fashioned show-down. You know back when Ganondorf was pulling this kinda stunt I thought nothing could top it!"

"He's outdone himself this time."

"It's for sure him again? Oh, I oughta..."

Link hesitated. "Well, no. Not for sure. Mario thinks he's innocent. Here, we can get you updated better once we meet up with everyone. Mario's keeping an eye on Kirby and Lucas, we have a wagon of supplies and a map going. And we can get you some water to help with your throat."

They were walking down the path, when Sonic had suddenly tensed up, stopping dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I-," he struggled to get it out. He could only let out a fake chuckle. "It's stupid, it really is. It's just, I had a thought, and... If something else had scared me, er, my body like that, and it was underwater... it wouldn't let me DROWN, right? It would've pulled me out eventually on its own, yea?"

Link could only stare.

"Let's not think about that."

"Y-Yea, you're right. Let's just get a move on."

And they trudged on, through the quiet, far too still woods.


	8. Chapter 8: Disciple

**Chapter 8: Disciple**

If there was anything Smash Ville was famous for, it was its sunlight. During the summer the heat waves may be unbearable but that sunshine was what made Mario fall in love from the start. Sitting by the fountain and people watching, sun bathing with a packed lunch from his brother. Once, even Bowser had joined him, and they'd watch his kids run around and cause havoc in the square. Loud, quarrelsome children they were, but Bowser never seemed frustrated.

"You know, Bowser, I still can't believe you have all these kids!"

"Me neither, and they're growing up on me fast. Jr. back there? Already up to my knees." He was sat back with a duffle bag, or his 'survival kit,' as he liked to call it. Anything he could possibly need was in there, snacks, band aids, extra chargers for the older kids with phones. His bag was black, of course, he had a reputation to uphold. Though Mario couldn't help but chuckle whenever he dug through it.

"How do you have any free time? Keeping an eye on all of them must be a pain, huh?"

"Well, I have Dededee and Ganondorf helping out as much as they can. I mean, we all live together. It's kinda funny, they're practically uncles to them. Weird, eccentric uncles... Y'know, Dededee always takes out Lemmy and Larry to the store to buy junk, Ganondorf gives Ludwig his piano lessons, and-."

"What? _Ganondorf_?"

Bowser let out a loud laugh. "That gets everyone every time! He's scary but he doesn't hate kids! Just the Link variety. And the screaming ones too. Yea, Ludwig asked if he could teach him and they've been doing it these past, uh, like six months? He's starting to get pretty good, actually!"

"Huh. You learn something new every day! I didn't know he was so nice."

"Well, nice is a stretch... I mean, you remember Brawl-."

" _Hey,_ " with a stern wag of his finger, Mario sat up. "We don't talk about Brawl, remember? You both apologized, and we moved on. I think you two have grown a lot since back then, so there's no need to even think of it. Things are different now."

"Yea..." Bowser leaned far back, watching his kids push each other around with laughs and cries. "Things are different now."

Right?

A muffled cry, Mario could hardly recognize his voice as he slid hard across dirt and grass. He grasped at the ground, vision hazy with panic. Who had charged at him like that? It was as if they had disappeared into the shadows, the world silent once more. His body was trembling, and so he tried to get back on his feet.

"Hello...? Hello? Please, please, I'm no enemy!"

"...the Hylain boy..." it was muttered to quiet for him to make it out, but he could never forget that voice. No matter how soft, how gruff, hearing it sent shivers down his spine. He turned, and then turned, looking for the source.

"G-Ganondorf!" Mario cried out. "Ganondorf, y-you're here! Ga-..." Whatever his eyes fell upon, it wasn't him. It couldn't be him. Ganondorf always stood tall with broad shoulders, a loud, proud energy to him. This man, though... Could he even call him a man? It was like a mix of a feral animal and a frightened angry child. He was curled and coiled in on himself, crouching and hunched over and biting down firm on his thumb till blood was threatening to spill.

"You were with that Hylain boy. The blue one." His voice was strained, and uneasy eyes glared right through Mario. He bit down harder. "And yet... you speak of my... so fondly..." His tone was fading out into a silent monologue, one Mario could hardly understand.

"I, ah..." Mario clutched his arm tightly. No, no. Ganondorf was strong, he couldn't be a victim too! He was strong, he was supposed to find him strong! He's just a little loony right now, yes, yes, dehydrated maybe, dizzy maybe! But strong, he was still strong.

"Ganondorf-."

"What do you know of my god, worm?! You speak his name so freely, so fondly! Explain yourself!"

"Your... h-huh?"

"My god, my god, he came to me and I-..." he was digging his hands into the grass now, staring off into space. "I..."

Mario let out a shaky breath. "I met Ga-... your g-god before. We were friends! Or, well, going to be. We knew of each other, a-and I just wanted to make sure he was safe. Ah, you look just like him, so..."

"I... look..." he was still staring into the grass before rising once more, leaning back, further and further. "I look nothing like my god. He was glorious. _Glorious_. Pure energy. This body... M-My head..." He swung back down, nearly pulling at his hair. "...I swore... No... I didn't mean to..." Once again he sat and muttered under his breath, eyes shut tight.

"Are you-?"

"MY GOD SHALL ALWAYS BE SAFE, PERISH THE THOUGHT!"

Mario tumbled back as he swung up once more, hunched over him.

"I... am his vessel. His dearest disciple, and king of the Twili. If you were a _true_ believer, you would never fear for my master's life. And yet you claim to know him?"

Mario's breath hitched in his throat. "Who-?!"

"Zant… his most beloved disciple."

His head was spinning now, fists clenched tight. But he knew, he ran away. How could he have been possessed? If Kirby had gotten away, then why not him too?! Ganondorf was supposed to be a sign, _progress_ , he was going to be in a safe house and he'd prove he was innocent, why did the fantasy have to fall apart so quickly? Mario wouldn't believe it. He couldn't. It wasn't real. A prank. A joke. A sick illusion, or just some confusion. Anything but this.

"No, no you're not. _You're Ganondorf_ , you live in our Smash Village! And your friends are Bowser and Dededee, a-and you give Ludwig his piano lessons, and we were going to be teammates in the upcoming tourney! Then the light came, and messed everything up! The light, it swept you up, but-!" He felt a harsh tug on his arm, spinning him around. Zant was hunched even closer, till their noses were practically touching.

"The light? The... light?"

"I, a-ah..."

"You despise the light. Your heart has so much hatred in it."

"I-."

"Silence. I was hasty. I didn't believe you to be true. I thought you were _one of them_."

"One of them?" he echoed, taking a step back. Zant took two forward.

"Like the hylain boy, one of the light worlders. I was put into this world to destroy them and avenge my ancestors who were banished. And you, it would seem, was put here to worship my god, and thus be ruled by me in extent. Yes, yes... your heart... disgusting... clouded..." Another soft-spoken tangent, slowly leaning back, grasping at his head as if he were listening to his own mind rattle.

"I-."

"FOLLOWER, now is the day I strike! My god has given us **opportunity**! Come now, guide me to the Hylain, and do as I say! We worship our god, and you take my orders. With haste, now, as my magic is very limited. But I feel... so strong. Our god is truly with us... Yes, yes..." He was picking at the skin around his fingers, pulling and pulling till they were covered in droplets of read.

"Wait, wait! Slow down, can we please just talk? Please?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Well-."

"It's irrelevant. Let us go now-."

"PLEASE BE QUIET FOR JUST ONE MINUTE!"

Had he yelled? Was that his voice? He hadn't thought it was. Not until Zant was slinking back over him, eyes wild and hands trembling.

"You are wasting my time. And I do not take kindly to that. You have _no place_ to raise your voice at your future king and master. Such insolence... You were working for the Hylain boy the whole time, you were hear to stop me, is that it? _You are of the light_!"

Mario might have retaliated. He honestly couldn't remember. All he felt was the ground suddenly leaving his feet, only to be thrown back down. His hat flew clean off, and his overalls were traced with browns and greens. He refused to get up. His body was trembling. This was different. _This was different_. This wasn't a tournament. Zant wanted him dead. He could feel it, hear it in how his steps remained firm and sure. No longer hunched over or coiled in amongst himself, he was standing tall just like his god. And Mario was terrified.

 _Am I going to die_?

It was the only thought that would run through his cloudy head. Was he just going to be a streak of red on the ground for Kirby and Link to find? He was close, standing right over him, and suddenly his lungs were burning as a cold, firm grip tightened around his throat.

"My god deserves better than this."

His voice was fading out by a sharp ringing in his ears, and his body was flailing in a panic. No noise could come out, try as he might, and the woods had become a silent place again, save for the birds chirping and Zant's ever quiet monologuing.

"Yes, from the start... I should have known... No one loves my god the way I do..."

It was dark now, in this bright world. Dark, almost comfortingly dark. It had stopped hurting, just a little bit, once his vision had nearly faded. His head was pounding, his chest was aching, but now he could only feel the hard grip of a stranger, not a friend. And that gave him just a little bit of peace. And yet, he could hear it, the faintest thing, Zant's voice ever so softly... But saying what? He didn't know, it hurt to stay awake. He was floating, it was freezing. Nothing like the light. And that was the greatest feeling he could have asked for.

His hands loosened just as Mario had fallen unconscious. Why? Zant couldn't tell you. He was holding tight onto his head, humming ever so softly with his eyes shut tight. He could hear it, a little voice, a tiny voice... Instructions. Zant stood tall, how could he be so careless? It was a soft but strong voice in the back of his head, a low growl demanding he stop. And so he did, he took a step back and stood tall with a proud smile.

"Hm? Oh, ah... The tree, yes, yes..." he muttered to himself, and laid sly eyes on the sturdy oak tree. He took firm steps, for his god was guiding him, he would never lead him astray. And with a wide smile, Zant slowly tipped himself backwards and, with all his might, slammed his head against the hard bark.

* * *

The air at first stung to breath, there were too many sounds and tastes and sensations hitting him all at once. But he could feel again, and even if the air tasted vile he welcomed it. With just a slight stretch Ganondorf was back on his feet despite the way his head ached, and though he felt the world spin beneath him he managed to steady himself. A brief glance around, yes, yes, still the forest then. He could hardly believed that had worked, as soon as he had found Zant inside him he had been barking orders. So why listen now? Perhaps, when he had his hands on Mario's neck-... He straightened up, now he remembered: Zant had gone too far, and he grew furious, _furious_. His gaze finally fell on Mario, face up in the dirt with a dazed expression. Unconscious, blank faced... He got down on one knee, taking his wrist in his hand. He was perfectly alive, and nothing felt off with his heart rate. A crack of a smile managed to break through his usual frown.

A moment, just a fleeting moment.

Because as he glanced back up he could see Link and Sonic, staring back at him from the woods.

 **Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for all the love! This chapter was a ton of fun to write, and I'm happy so many people seem to be enjoying the story! :D**


End file.
